Source of Bioshock
by Yami Ryo
Summary: HP/Bioshock xover. The Dursleys disappeared sixteen years ago taking baby Harry with them. Everyone but Sirius and Remus have given him up for dead. Sirius in his never ending search finds himself in Rapture. What now? Slash only warning.
1. Entering Rapture

YR: This fic is a sort of apology for being gone so long. I just want everyone to know that I will be updating Promise Keeper soon so don't fret!

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Bioshock.

Warning: This will be slash just like everything else so PFFT! (raspberry)

Chapter One

Entering Rapture

Sirius looked around wearily a cold feeling of dread had settled in his gut. The place he was in was strange and old looking. He made his way deeper into the metal building that was placed awkwardly in the middle of the ocean as though in an attempt to hide it had been made.

He came upon a circular room with stairs leading down into a floor bellow that had a water filled hole where a massive metal ball big enough for him to fit inside comfortably sat. He looked at it wary his wand drawn as he looked around. He stepped inside cautiously unsure what he should do.

The scry said that his beloved godson Harry Potter was somewhere in this area and Remus and he were the only ones that had not given him up for dead. Remus was checking another location in case the scry was wrong. After all the scry did seem a bit confused for a while.

The door slid closed behind him and sealed itself causing him to startle and rush over to try and open the door again but the ball had begun its plunge into the ocean.

"Son of a banshee!" He said angrily. He was amazed at the scenery that rolled past the window of the metal bubble. His eyes widened at the sight of a large amazing city under water. It was amazing and looked completely muggle. His baby was there?

The bubble went through a few metal rings with the words All good things flow into Rapture welded into the metal.

"Rapture huh?" Sirius mused aloud as the bubble finally came to a stop and popped up into a dark eerie looking room that was in shambles. He had no idea how to open the door and a sinking feeling had consumed his gut. What had happened here?

He heard someone move outside so he looked over and saw someone lumbering around as though injured and was about to call out when he saw another form screech and attack the other person. They looked as though they had two massive meat hooks for hands and they ripped the other person apart brutally causing Sirius' stomach to lurch disgustedly. Sirius breath hitched in fear.

"Please let Harry be okay and don't let this door open right now." Sirius whispered pleadingly into the air around him. Sirius moved back so the man would not see him and went to duck but it was too late.

"Is it somebody new?" The man asked in a high gravelly voice. The man ran to the side disappearing from sight and causing Sirius to stiffen. Suddenly the sound of something heavy dropping on the bubble sounded and the whole thing rocked with the force. The man screeched again and began to hack at the metal sphere cutting in a few times and rocking it violently. The man stopped suddenly and it was absolutely silent.

Sirius sighed in relief still tense and shaking slightly.

~ Help...please... ~ A soft crackling voice pleaded as though trying to get through static. Sirius looked around quickly for the source of the voice. ~ Grab the...communicator please... ~ The same voice sounded again. Sirius looked around again and found a walkie talkie.

"Hello?" He questioned.

~ Help us...Please? ~ The voice pleaded again. Sirius gained a determined look.

"I'll help you. But after you need to help me." Sirius said reluctant to make a demand to someone that sounded so desperate but determined to find Harry.

~ Yes...anything please... ~ The voice sounded so very desperate it made Sirius cringe in guilt.

"Of course. Where are you? How do I help you?" Sirius replied.

~Not much time! I'm imprisoned in the...heart of Rapture! It's dangerous...deadly but my daughters...will help if you're near....Help us please! ~ The voice responded desperately. Sirius lips pursed in decision.

"I'll help you. How do I get to you?" Sirius asked.

~ He's coming! Quickly! Push...button, go up..., through rubble, and find something to defend yourself! You'll need...kill that splicer to get through... Quickly! Stay alive! Please...last hope... ~ The voice cut off and the walkie talkie went dead. Sirius clipped it to his pants and took off his cloak before pushing the button.

::Thank you for riding the Bathosphere!:: A chipper computer voice announced causing Sirius to wince and draw his wand hoping it had not called the 'splicer' back. He looked around before cautiously making his way upstairs. There was no sign of the splicer from before so he moved quickly to the corridor blocked by rubble.

He lifted his wand to blast away the rubble when an angry screech filled his ears. He turned quickly and saw the splicer heading strait for him. He took aim and used a bludgeoning curse on its head. It crumpled with a sickening thud still twitching as it lay assuringly dead.

Sirius moved the rubble and hastened through the archway avoiding looking back. He moved quietly in case of more splicers. He came upon a flooding hallway and felt uneasy. He moved to the door to open it but was hit so hard from behind that he fell his wand flying out of his hand and into the filthy surely infected water.

YR: Cliffhanger! Yay! Anyway, like I said before I will update Promise Keeper soon so don't worry or get mad. What do you think of my cliffhanger? What about the action scenes? Let me know what I need improvement on kay?


	2. Directions

YR: Okay, second chapter! I'm on a roll with this one.

Chapter Two

Directions

"Shit!" Sirius cursed rolling to the side to avoid another blow. He got up quickly and spotted a monkey wrench nearby and silently tanked the powers that be for the small stroke of luck. He dashed for it and picked it up just as the splicer lunged for him. The splicer missed and Sirius brought the wrench down on the things head hard resulting in a loud nauseating crunch. The splicer dropped like a stone and another came from around a corner. Sirius growled in anger and cracked it hard on the side of the head causing its head to turn completely backwards and its body to flop to the floor uselessly. At that point a loud groaning creak sounded and a glass window shattered the hall beginning to flood with water rapidly. "NO!" Sirius cried dropping to his knees to find his wand. Static filled the air again.

~ No! Get out of there please! ~ The voice begged.

"But my!" Sirius began to object.

~ Forget it! You'll die if you stay! ...Please! ~ The voice interrupted. Sirius cursed running for the door and rushing through to let it seal behind him. He sighed in relief at the empty one way hall.

~ At the end of this hall is the lobby. From there...take the elevator...level B. Normally you...access key but I can...system. Please, there's not much time! ~ The voice died again and Sirius was left in total silence. He sighed.

"This is a nightmare." He groaned continuing on. He found the elevator and entered wearily. He pushed the grimy button labeled 'B' causing it to light up. Nothing happened for a moment then the elevator began a slow steady decent from the tenth floor.

The elevator suddenly stopped at the fourth floor and a loud alarm followed by red flashing lights went off.

~ He knows you're here! Get out...splicers...coming! ~ The voice cried.

"Fuck!" Sirius cursed looking around for an escape.

~ Above! ~ The voice shouted. Sirius looked up and saw a small square door in the corner of the roof. He ran over and balanced on the bar jutting from the wall and pushed the square out. Thanking random deities for his thin frame he climbed out and looked around for a way out. Above him he saw the cage-like doors that led to the fifth floor so he quickly made his way through them. He looked around cautiously.

~ Wait! He's sent...Big Daddies! You've been...threat to me! They will KILL you! Avoid...costs! Please! Stay alive... ~ The voice warned fading in and out. Sirius was confused about what a Big Daddy was but knew it had to be bad if the voice was so upset about it. He really hoped they weren't in danger, they said there was a threat to them.

He silently made his way through the room he was in and stopped when he heard talking.

"What's wrong baby? You used to move and wiggle and laugh. Why won't you move? Mommy loves you. Please move." The voice of a distressed woman met his ears. Sirius moved quickly to help the woman.

~ No! Splicer...a splicer! She'll kill... ~ The voice stopped him. Sirius swore, he wanted to help the woman but if the voice was right and she was one of those things she would kill him. He carefully peaked around the corner and cursed. She was a splicer. Pieces of flesh hung off raw and bloody and she seemed not to actually comprehend what was going on. Sirius gripped his wrench tightly and silently moved forward. The splicer gasped and turned with a screech. Sirius forcefully slammed her in the head with his wrench. She stopped screeching and crumpled lifelessly.

Sirius cautiously walked over to the baby carriage the splicer was hovering around and prayed there was not a dead baby inside. He sighed in relief at the sight of a pistol inside and nothing more. He examined it to find it was fully loaded. He strapped the wrench to his pants in case he ran out of bullets and began to walk down the hall and into another room.

The room was circular but two out of the three rooms inside were blocked and destroyed. Sirius moved to the last doorway and saw that it looked very much like a dinning room. He stepped inside and threw himself to the floor when the sound of a gunshot rang in his ears. He looked around and saw a splicer glaring at him.

"Who are you?!" It screamed firing again but missing. Sirius aimed quickly and blasted the splicer's brains out. Boy was he glad he learned to blend in with the muggles so well. Another set of footsteps reached his ears making him turn around. He blinked in confusion when no one was there.

"You whore! Get out here now!" The voice of a man screamed.

"Go away!" A woman shrieked sobbing.

"No! You get out here right now or I'll give you something to cry about!" The man yelled. Sirius moved in the direction of the voices quietly having learned his lesson with the splicer and 'baby'. He pushed the door to the woman's washroom open and cautiously stepped inside.

YR: Ooooo! What happens now!? Do you know? Let me know what you think!


End file.
